


What I Wouldn't Give For....

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, maybe some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Various people walking in on Ian and Mickey sleeping together. Not as in sex, but just sleeping and cuddling and being cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wouldn't Give For....

Mandy pushed open the door to Ian and Mickey's room, ready to ask about her babysitting that evening, but instead stopped her movements.

Mickey was laying on top of her best friend, arms around his shoulders and legs entangled at at end of the bed. The even breathing coming from the boys let her know they were asleep.

She knew she should leave, but she couldn't take her eyes off the way Ian had his arms curled around the older man's waist and the contended look on both their faces. 

She noticed they were starting to stir from their positions and took that as her cue to leave. 

"What I wouldn't give to be wrapped up in someone's arms like that," she couldn't help muttering to herself.

*

Lip got home late. He told Ian he hadn't been planning on coming home at all, but shit happens. He climbed the stairs, ready to crawl in his warm bed, and wasn't expecting to see Ian laying there. 

He walked further in the room, ready to kick his little brother out and into his own bed. Why was he here anyway, did him and Mickey have a fight?

Stepping further into the room he spotted another shadow curled up against Ian's chest. 

Mickey had his face buried in his brothers neck, an arm slung around his waist, and a hand tangled in his hair. 

Ian had both arms pulling Mickey close and his legs wrapped around the other boys.

Asshole or not, he couldn't wake them up from theirs obviously comfortable slumber and muttered to himself as he walked out, "Guess I'm in Ian's old bed."

*

Fiona watched as Lip came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes as he asked, "Why are Ian and Mickey here?"

She laughed said, "Ian said they got in a little bit of a fight last night, asked if he could crash here."

"That why he asked if I'd be coming home last night?"

Another laugh and a nod of her head. "Probably. Anyways Mickey came over about an hour later. I left them in the kitchen, sounds like they made up though. I'm going to go get them for breakfast." She followed the path Lip had made and walked into the room. 

Ian was on his side with Mickey tucked against his back, face buried in hair, and arms wrapped around him tight. 

"God what I wouldn't give for that right now," she whispered, deciding to just let them sleep.

*

Svetlana didn't know how anyone could sleep through Yev's crying, but she knew damn well it was Ian and Mickey's turn to handle him for the night.

She pushed open the door and the two boys were curled around one another. Limbs over limbs, faces on shoulders, hands on backs. 

They looked peaceful. Too bad.

"Mickey!" She hissed out. When he startled awake she shouted, "You take baby tonight."

Her husband crossed the floor and took the baby from her arms. He grumbled, but laid him down between himself and Ian. 

Svetlana nodded her approval and closed the door tightly behind her. What she wouldn't give for a few nights of good sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! (: Come drop me a line over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have any!! (:


End file.
